


Crystallized Castle

by Kawaii_moon_bunny



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_moon_bunny/pseuds/Kawaii_moon_bunny
Summary: A look through the eyes of Molly during the 3rd movie.





	Crystallized Castle

Skies of the damn,

Open, before me,

As I lead out my woes,

Echoes of, misery calls to unite my promise,

I cherish, what I've known,

For so long,

Little voices crowd around me,

Swallowing my lonely desire,

Taking in, what I need to be free,

My wish, my savior,

Is coming to awaken me,

It feels like a dream,

Like, I'm a lost princess,

Trapped in a never ending forest,

Where my dreams take over,

And I am the one,

Who can control it.

It's so pretty!

The crystalised flowers are beautiful,

They shine, in the moon's smiling face,

I want to be happy forever,

No more tears,

No more fears,

For I only good things can come now?

Yet, this boy,

He fights me,

He says, I can live a better life,

A life,

Where I'm somebody,

I don't care.

I don't know.

Papa, made this for me.

Why can't people love it's beauty!

I'm so lost,

So frightened,

I want to know,

What is wrong,

I want to smile again,

Not like a fragile doll,

But like a girl,

Who knows,

She won't give in to her demons.

Papa, lived for me,

So I'll live for him,

But, I'll always see him in the clouds,

Watching me,

Waiting for me,

To be something greater than I can,

For now,

I'll enjoy my sprouted wings,

And soar,

Where I'll always be,

Flying to be the very best,

That I know,

I can be.

**Author's Note:**

> An old work of character poetry I used to write. Cross-posted from FF(.)net.


End file.
